User talk:Deathclawpoop
You are not allowed to advertise your fanon wiki here. Also, don't be a jackass. If you would decide to continue on your current path, there will be consequences.--Seqeu0 12:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Far as I remember, we let people advertise things on their own Userpages as long as it's cleared with Staff first. And hey, if nothing else, this can serve to further keep fanfiction out of the Main Namespace here. Next time a terrible fanfic shows up, we can send 'em to Deathclapoop. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : : :TO ANYONE READING THIS----- It's them, they're starting a war they can't finish. Tell them, tell them all to remove this block and i'll cut my losses and leave, if not, they will regret it, you think trying to stop one IP from advertising was hard. How 'bout twelve. This time, they won't be advertising. You have until May 1st to consiter this offer. If the block is still on, the wiki will not be. I am not joking. I will send in the big guns. You screwing with someone who has five years of data stealing and manipulating experience. Wikis are a walk in the park. If you delete this message, it's over. Not for me though. For me it will have just begun. There is no need trying to contact my superiors about this like one of you has already done, for this is my doing not his. Deathy DON'T! 21:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, dude, I'm really sorry. Don't worry, I changed your block status. We're not looking for any trouble. :\ Composite 4 We are mutually agreed, I see. Let the games begin. Deathy DON'T! 22:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I lol'ed, C4. Also, try and "steal" data and I report you to actual authorities. If it's easy for a numbnuts like you to mine wikis for information, imagine what they could do, given your username, IP, and history. --Twentyfists 23:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Technically, giving my experience in "White Hatting", I could easily just manipulate the wiki's data sending nodes, through running my own codes from my PC version of a Jtag, and make myself consitered a Wikia Staff member. Well, anyway, I just love this IP block I could get around in about, give or take, two moments. Hey, you don't believe me, here's how. 1. Click Start 2. Click Run 3. Type in "cmd" 4. Type in ipconfig (this shows your current IP address) 5. Type in ipconfig/release (this releases your IP address, so it has gives you a new one) 6. Type in ipconfig again (simply for good measure to make sure it worked) Ta-da, That's how easy it is. Deathy !!! 00:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :So should I take this as a pathological need for the last word, or are you actively threatening the wiki again?--OvaltinePatrol 00:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he's just contributing to the fanon in some weird convoluted way where he's some supreme hacker and we're the shadow government oppressing his genius mind. Composite 4 Honestly, you are both kind of right, yet completely wrong at the same time. Deathy !!! 22:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that was so ominous now I'm terrified of your secret hacking powers! Less talking, more doing faggot. Composite 4 Alright, I'll do something simple, if you will agree to back off. Deathy !!! 22:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) From what exactly? Just because you've created this fictional situation where this fanon is somehow at war with you doesn't mean that we reciprocate. I respect the toilet I take a shit in more than you because it's more fucking productive than you're being right now. Composite 4 Agreed, just stop calling me words that make it sound like your compensating for something. Deathy !!! 23:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm just trying to distract from the fact that I'm making threats I can't back up with actions...oh wait... trolololol Composite 4 Holy shit, you don't know the meaning of the word "patients" Deathy !!! 23:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You mean "patience" I'm sure, but, it's been about a week coming and this wiki and I are fine. But don't be bothered by responding to me, you have to google how to hack a wiki, you're super busy. Composite 4 No, no, I meant patients, something your precious wiki may be, in a little data doctor, big bad administrator will have to wait in the waiting room. Deathy !!! 23:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) o.o Uh huh, all you did was change your IP, sign up for a new account and use an email address up to show me how you can bypass our ban? Any dumbass on a forum with google can do that shit. Step it up broooooo. Composite 4 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anonymous_%28group%29, Just in case you we're wondering about my skills. Deathy !!! 12:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Anon isn't your private army, learn the rules of the group and don't try to scare me with a group on the internet which doesn't give a shit about your scuffles on a wikia. Composite 4 Anon say: Tits or GTFO. --Twentyfists 20:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC)